Conventional side-view and rear-view mirrors of automobiles are set at a non-dynamic orientation or angle that is not adjustable when the automobile is in use. This forces drivers to pick a single orientation for each mirror that is generally usable across the different positions at which their heads can be disposed. However, the angle at which each of the mirrors is disposed can be non-ideal depending upon the position of the driver's head, which can lead to accidents other such problems on the road. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a system of vehicle mirrors that is configured to adjust the position of each mirror depending upon the position of the driver's head or the direction in which the user is facing.